


Questions and answers by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: What questions hang over the pasts of our lads and what exactly are the answers?





	Questions and answers by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Roll LJ's The Weekly Obbo Challenge #19 - Theme "Question".

Doyle has lots of questions about Bodie.  What is the deal with his family?  Why did he run away from home so early? What really caused him to jump ship? Why did he really join the mercs?  What happened to him in Africa?  Why did he come back to England? Why leave the Paras and SAS for the unknown of CI5?  Is it only for the money? Why is he always so smug? And why did he persist when their partnership seemed doomed from the start?

Bodie also has lots of questions about Doyle. What was the deal with his family?  Why did he run wild as a kid?  Who did he stab and why? How did he get away with it? What was the deal with Art School?  Why did he really join the Met?  Why did he move over to CI5? Is it really just about his conscience? Why is he always so sarky? And why did he persist when their partnership seemed doomed from the start?

The only answer they need to know and the one they know so well, is that they were meant to be together and will be – till death do us join.


End file.
